


Это пройдет

by Vodkyrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Romance, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Никогда не влюбляйтесь в Британское правительство.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Это пройдет

Еще совсем недавно детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд мог с уверенностью сказать, что жизнь его скучна и однообразна: тяжелая морально выматывающая работа, пустой холодный дом, раз в месяц вылазка с бар с парой друзей; а потом, Грегори познакомился с Шерлоком Холмсом. 

Знакомство вышло...запоминающимся и не только для Лестрейда. Вряд ли в истории Скотланд-Ярда были подобные случаи: обдолбанный парнишка со странным именем Шерлок в костюме за полторы тысячи фунтов рассказал всем присутствующим не только о жертве и убийце, но и о них самих. Некоторые факты из биографий криминалистов и констеблей были настолько пикантными, что парня пришлось посадить на сутки в камеру, для его же безопасности. 

Тогда-то Лестрейд имел удовольствие (сомнительное по версии всех остальных сотрудников Ярда и самого Шерлока) познакомиться со старшим братом Шерлока — Майкрофтом Холмсом. 

Шерлок называл своего старшего брата не иначе как Заклятый враг, говорил, что он самый опасный человек, с которым когда-либо встретится Грег. Возможно, это было единственное утверждение Шерлока, с которым подчиненные Грега были согласны на все сто процентов. 

Вот только сам Лестрейд не был согласен с этим. Все видели в Майкрофте лишь политика, который готов пойти по головам ради своих целей, но не Грегори. Инспектор видел в политике умного привлекательного мужчину, не лишенного чувства юмора; видел заботливого старшего брата; видел очень одинокого человека. 

Они встречались раз в неделю — Майкрофт требовал отчет о делах Шерлока — и с каждой новой встречей Лестрейд видел в мужчине все больше человеческого. С каждой новой встречей в “Диогене” Грегори узнавал о привычках Майкрофта, о Шерлоке, об отношениях с подчиненными, и с каждой новой встречей все сильнее привязывался к Майкрофту. 

Грегори и сам не сможет точно сказать когда он осознал, что Холмс значит для него гораздо больше, чем должен значить старший брат парня, который иногда помогает Лестрейду и другим полицейским с расследованиями. Однако, факт остается фактом — Грегори Лестрейд влюблен в Майкрофта Холмса и он уверен, что эта любовь безответна. 

***

Если бы Лестрейд с самого начала знал к чему приведет встреча с этим парнем, то...ничего бы не поменял. За первым совместным делом последовал десяток других. Шерлок — живое воплощение хаоса приходил к Лестрейду в любое время суток и требовал новое дело, новую задачку для ума, словно инспектор был его драгдилером, а тонкая папка с материалами дела — дозой самого чистого кокаина. 

В конечном итоге, кокаином все и закончилось. Да, Грегори знал, что привлекает к работе в Скотланд-Ярде бывшего наркомана: Шерлок сам рассказал ему о своей зависимости и о том, как борется с ней с помощью раскрытия преступлений, и Лестрейд принял его, согласился помочь, хоть от этого и зависела карьера самого Грега. Шерлок продержался десять месяцев, а теперь, Лестрейд неотрывно смотрит на Шерлока через стекло в двери палаты и размышляет каковы у того шансы выбраться.

— Довольно велики, инспектор. — Голос старшего Холмса раздается за спиной у Грега и тот невольно вздрагивает. 

— Мистер Холмс? Не думал, что вы сейчас в стране. — Лестрейд поворачивается к собеседнику и внимательно осматривает его. 

Откровенно говоря, Майкрофт выглядит паршиво: на щеках пробивается щетина, дорогой идеально пошитый костюм измят, под глазами залегли темные тени, между бровей залегла морщинка, а взгляд не выражает ничего.

— И не должен был, — старший Холмс согласно кивает. — Но некоторые, скажем так, сигналы в поведении Шерлока вынудили меня остаться в Лондоне.

— Кто его привез сюда?

— Я. — Майкрофт внимательно смотрит на Лестрейда, ожидая его реакции. 

— Должно быть, это тяжело. — Грегори нервно сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

Он задумывается о том, что пережил Майкрофт за то время пока искал Шерлока в притонах и пока вез его сюда. Лестрейду жаль Майкрофта, а еще его не покидает ощущение, что, вероятно, он единственный, кто считает, что Майкрофт этого не заслуживает. Если бы он только мог, если бы ему позволили, он бы защитил Майкрофта от этого, утешил его.

— Это судьба, инспектор. Не жалейте меня. — Голос Майкрофта сух, будто он произносит общеизвестный факт,и Грегори становится неловко за собственные мысли, но извиниться он не успевает: старший Холмс уходит раньше.

Однако, стены клиники Майкрофт не покидает. Грегори находит в кафетерии. Старший Холмс дремет за столиком у стены, неловко устроившись на дешевом пластиковом стуле. Рядом на грязной столешнице стоит картонный стаканчик с так и не выпитым кофе. Сердце Лестрейда до боли сжимается от этой картины, он понимает, что здесь и сейчас не может выполнить полупросьбу-полуприказ Майкрофта и сбегает из кафетерия. 

_***_

Еще одни сутки на ногах. Грег даже не помнит сколько он так не живет, нет, существует; иногда ему кажется, что вся его жизнь — это один день, который никогда не заканчивается. Когда он ел в последний раз что-то существеннее пончиков из Krispy Kreme, Лестрейд тоже не помнит, может быть вчера, а, может, еще раньше. 

От недостатка сна и голода кружится голова, да так, что перед глазами летают мушки, но детектив-инспектор старательно игнорирует это и рыщет по промозглому осеннему городу в поисках Шерлока. Этот мальчишка снова сорвался и Лестрейд, наверное, впервые в жизни молится всем известным богам о том, чтобы найти Холмса раньше, чем тот введет себе смертельную дозу наркотика в вонючем притоне на окраине Лондона. 

Боги все-таки услышали его молитвы: Шерлок нашелся в притоне в Хакни, в груде грязных тряпок и лужи из собственной рвоты, с торчащей из вены иглой, но _живой_. Грегори облегченно выдохнул и попытался привести в чувство младшего Холмса, но безрезультатно. Вздохнув, он берет на руки ничего не соображающего Шерлока и, пошатываясь, идет к выходу. 

На улице их уже ждут карета “Скорой помощи” и черный “Ягуар” с правительственными номерами. Врачи забирают у мужчины Шерлока и быстро перекладывают на носилки, проверяют его состояние. Лестрейд видит, как пассажир “Ягуара” опускает стекло и, пошатываясь, подходит к машине. 

— Все в порядке, мистер Холмс. 

— Благодарю за помощь, детектив-инспектор. — Голос Майкрофта сух. Старший Холмс изучающе осматривает мужчину перед ним, слово он энтомолог, а Грегори редкая бабочка в его коллекции. Он тянется рукой к нагрудному карману пиджака, вытаскивает шелковый платок, красный в мелкий белый горошек, и протягивает его Лестрейду. 

— Ч-что? — Полицейский забирает из руки Майкрофта платок и непонимающе смотрит на него. — Зачем он мне, мистер Холмс?

— У вас кровь носом идет, инспектор. — Майкрофт смотрит на мужчину, почти сочувствующе.

Грег прикладывает платок к носу и чувствует как под пальцам намокает дорогая ткань. Он отнимает платок от лица и всматривается в алые пятна на алом же шелке: действительно, кровь. 

— Может быть, вас подвезти, инспектор? — Вопрос Холмса-старшего возвращает Лестрейда к реальности. 

— Не стоит, мистер Холмс. Я хочу пройтись. 

— Ваше право, инспектор. — Майкрофт склоняет голову набок в знак согласия с желанием Лестрейда и поднимает стекло. 

Грегори провожает взглядом правительственный автомобиль. Лишь когда тот окончательно растворился в темноте, мужчина впервые за последние несколько дней идет домой. 

_***_

Дорогу до дома Лестрейд предсказуемо не помнит: в этом в равной степени виновны усталость и мысли, заполнившие голову инспектора после неожиданного разговора со старшим Холмсом. По пути домой полицейский размышляет о том, какую же власть над Грегом имеют братья Холмс и как он, простой бобби, вообще мог оказаться в поле их внимания. Ожидаемо, соображений на этот счет у инспектора не находится.

В квартире у Лестрейда такой же бардак, как и в мыслях, но он с ним свыкся настолько, что мысль смести пыль с полок и разложить те немногие вещи, что остались у него после развода, по своим местам кажется мужчине кощунственной.

Пошатываясь, Грег идет на кухню: в морозилке он находит порцию замороженного карри, а в шкафчике виски. Пока в микроволновке разогревается ужин, Лестрейд пьет и надеется, что это алкоголь поможет ему уснуть: беседы с Майкрофтом всегда вызывали у него приступы бессонницы и фантазий о совместном будущем. Фантазий таких ярких и неосуществимых, что Лестрейду хотелось плакать. И он плакал. Плакал всю ночь напролет, а утром прятал воспаленные от слез глаза за темными очками и молился о том, чтобы не встретиться с Шерлоком, которому хватит одного только взгляда на него, чтобы понять абсолютно всё.

Сегодня Грегори везет. Усталость настолько велика, что он засыпает за кухонным столом, не допив и половины второго стакана.

_***_

Лестрейду нужен год, чтобы собраться с духом и признаться Холмсу. Подумать только, триста шестьдесят пять дней сомнений, страха каждой новой встречи, полуночных фантазий в компании дешевого виски и сигарет о том, как все могло бы быть хорошо, как они могли быть счастливы вместе, и все это для того, чтобы решиться сказать три таких простых, но таких важных слова. 

Они снова встречаются на какой-то заброшенной парковке. Майкрофт стоит, опираясь на свой неизменный зонт, и слушает отчет Грегори по последнему делу Шерлока. Лестрейд не понимает к чему весь этот цирк с докладами на заброшенных парковках, ведь Майкрофт и сам все прекрасно знает, но упорно продолжает “похищать” детектива-инспектора и выслушивать его “отчеты”. Иногда Лестрейд ловит себя на мысли, что это доставляет Холмсу некоторое удовольствие: загнать в угол, почувствовать свое превосходство и, когда жертва будет достаточно измотана, отпустить на все четыре стороны до следующего раза. Игра начнется вновь, когда Майкрофту этого захочется и Грег никогда не сможет предсказать этот момент и поэтому никогда не будет готов. 

Грег заканчивает свой отчет, он знает, что сейчас Холмс одарит его вежливой улыбкой и махнув рукой в сторону выхода скажет: “На сегодня все, инспектор”. Инспектор нервно проводит рукой по волосам, делает глубокий вдох как перед прыжком в ледяную воду и в упор смотрит на старшего Холмса. 

— Я люблю вас, мистер Холмс. — Тихо говорит Лестрейд и замирает в ожидании своего приговора. 

Майкрофт замирает, но быстро берет себя в руки. Он с жалостью смотрит на полицейского, подмечает его усталый полный решительности взгляд, мятый плащ и трехдневную щетину, делает два шага, максимально сокращая между ними расстояние и проводит рукой по небритой щеке.

— Это пройдет инспектор. — Майкрофт отстраняется и сочувствующе улыбается Грегори, прежде чем уйти. 

Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд смотрит, как старший Холмс медленно уходит со склада, покачивая своим изящным зонтиком, как тусклые люминесцентные лампы освещают высокую фигуру мужчины, и размышляет о том, сможет ли он исчезнуть из жизни Холмсов навсегда. 


End file.
